


Waves

by King_Latifah



Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: Also really vague mentions of character death, Domestic Bliss, Galleth is a flaming homosexual, Lots and lots of sex, M/M, Time Travel, crackshipping, fanfiction doesn't need to make sense, most likely gross misuse of archaic language, or at least this theme set, reverse au, someone please take these characters away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Latifah/pseuds/King_Latifah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If thou shall miss me, just look at that star, and thou wilt know that I am watching it, too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Two things birthed this fic: Tumblr page master-thief-le-paradox, and their reverse Sly Cooper AU (in which Cyrille Le Paradox is the protagonist, and the Cooper ancestry is evil). Also the fact that I am due in fanfiction hell. Enjoy.

#01 - Comfort

In bed, Cyrille wraps himself around Galleth like one would a pillow, sighing in ecstasy. 

#02 - Kiss

They kiss at the Louvre, the Lincoln Memorial, at Buckingham Palace. 

#03 - Soft

Cyrille prides himself on his sheets. 

#04 - Pain

He isn't at all prepared for the explosion of pain in his jaw from Sly's cane. 

#05 - Potatoes

"Trust me," Galleth promises, deftly peeling potatoes in Cyrille's kitchen, "I will not disappoint thee." 

#06 - Rain

They make love in the warm rain and mud, slipping and laughing and carefree. 

#07 - Chocolate 

The date goes splendidly well until they both reach for the last square. 

#08 - Happiness

"But what is happiness, really?" (Penelope's gossip sessions often get Cyrille thinking.)

#09 - Telephone

"No, mon cheri, you hang up." 

#10 - Ears

Cyrille traces Galleth's trembling ear with his tongue. 

#11 - Name

"Say my name," Galleth grunts, and Cyrille obliges, fists balled into his fur. 

#13 - Death

"El Jefe was a great man," Cyrille begins at the flower-choked podium amid quiet weeping. 

15 - Touch

For a few minutes after they shut off the lights, Cyrille and Galleth are made up entirely of feeling. 

#16 - Weakness

Blindfolded, gagged, and tied to a pole somewhere, Cyrille cannot escape the purr of Galleth's voice in his ears as he softly trails his finger from Cyrille's lip, down, down, down...

#17 - Tears

When Penelope goes through a breakup, Cyrille is always there to listen to her wail. 

#18 - Speed

When he gets the call that Cyrille has been injured, Galleth travels forty miles in under 10 minutes. 

#19 - Wind

Even in 70-degree weather, the wind is icy. 

#20 - Freedom

"Your boyfriend posted bail," grunts the officer. 

#21 - Life

Penelope returns wordless from the hospital, and all she says for a week is that "the baby is alive".

#22 - Jealousy

When he notices a group of young women watching Cyrille with hawks' eyes, Galleth grabs his head and passionately kisses him. 

#23 - Hands

Galleth's hands are dexterous enough to play Cyrille's body like an instrument.

#24 - Taste

Cyrille flits his tongue across Galleth's leaking tip. 

#25 - Devotion

"You have me, eternally." 

#26 - Forever

Cyrille never wants to let go of him. 

#27 - Blood

His mouth fills with the familiar, metallic taste. 

#28 - Sickness

"Kiss me," Galleth demands through his plugged nose, and suddenly Cyrille wants to be sick. 

#29 - Melody

Galleth learns that he quite likes French music, and hums tunes all over the house. 

#30 - Star

"If thou shall miss me, just look at that star, and thou wilt know that I am watching it, too." 

#31 - Home

"Galleth, I'm ho-ooooome!" They play out their housewife fantasies. 

#32 - Confusion

When Galleth first sets foot into a car, Cyrille ends up crying from laughter. 

#33 - Fear

Galleth is damp with cold sweat under his fur, shivering against Cyrille after his night terrors. 

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

The furious storm outside makes Galleth want to scream and break something in brotherhood, two things from the wild returned. 

#35 - Bonds

Cyrille strains against the ropes that tie him to the bed. 

#36 - Market

His face reddens with embarrassment when he comes across Galleth, standing nude in the window and leaning against a mannequin with a sign that says 'Buy Me'. 

#37 - Technology

Sometimes, they just sit on the couches in companionable silence and idle on their phones all day. 

#38 - Gift

Cyrille cannot control his laughter when Galleth comes into the party wearing nothing but a small box strapped to the junction of his legs. 

#39 - Smile

Cyrille melts for his smile. 

#40 - Innocence

"Why dost thou have a leash in thine closet?" 

#41 - Completion

When they first kiss, Cyrille is suddenly aware of an odd sense of completion. 

#42 - Clouds

They point at clouds like children, naming objects that have nothing to do with the cloud's resemblance. 

#43 - Sky

"I'll give you the sky if you want it." 

#44 - Heaven

"There is no heaven," Galleth whispers, tongue moving like a snake's, "but here with thee." 

#45 - Hell

They'll burn forever for their sins, but neither really cares. 

#46 - Sun

And suddenly, the darkness seems a little bit more manageable. 

#47 - Moon

The moonlight illuminates their faces.

#48 - Waves

Cyrille dreams about the ocean. 

#49 - Hair

Galleth often likes to twirl his fingers in Cyrille's hair, over and over and over again for hours. 

#50 - Supernova

And suddenly, a world was ravaged by the click of a trigger.


End file.
